The purpose of this project is to support validation study and modification of user-friendly microcomputer software for HIV risk assessment and education. The software, for which initial design and programming has been completed, incorporates educational text followed by a personal anonymous interactive interview and advice panels. Preliminary validation study has been performed with the participation of the University of Oklahoma College of Public Health. The completed software is intended to be available to the public and easily accessed through such vehicles as government and private sector clinics, counseling centers for high-risk groups, educational facilities, and libraries. The software does not require a "computer literate" skill level of the users. The software has three related missions: 1. to function as a preliminary screening technique intended to assist persons at risk for HIV infection in making the decision to commit to an antibody test; 2. to store anonymous interview data in DOS files for statistical analysis; and 3. to function as a health education strategy intended to commit users to life styles which minimize risk of exposure to HIV.